Simple Pleasures
by derherher
Summary: Boy to boy story, AoAka and slight AkaAo. One-shot. Happy belated AoAka day


**AN : This is my other attempt to contribute to AoAka day. Yeah I'm late a couple days but the will to do this just came up this morning right after I woke up hoho~ I have to warn you this is a very fail attempt to write a kind of smut story. I'm not sure if this is truly rated M I'll just keep it like this until someone tells me it's not. I was honestly scared to put this story under Aomine and Akashi since this pairing isn't that popular and I know shippers keep eagerly looking for new fics and arts of this couple (because I do). So don't get your hopes high since I just wrote this kind of to satisfy myself X'D You have been warned, okay? If you don't feel good about this just click the undo button now /).(\  
Oh yeah, this story has no plot.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. **

* * *

It was a month ago when Aomine Daiki confessed his feeling to his redhead captain. The captain was looking at him bewildered then squinted his eyes and dismissed the topic as he was getting ready to go home. He slipped his bag onto his shoulder and closed his locker. Once it was closed he found the tan boy was leaning his back right next to his locker, arms were crossing in front of his chest. His face was serious and a slight anger glinted his eyes for a second.

"You think I'm joking." He stated.

"Daiki, it's late and we have a match tomorrow."

"Tsk. You guys don't need me anyway. You'll win even without me so why bother?"

"I can tolerate you skip practice for a few times. But if you don't come tomorrow, don't bother coming to practice and to any matches again."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Isn't that what you want? You're simply too good you don't find it entertaining anymore."

"I don't stay behind to discuss about this, Akashi."

"Then we have nothing else to talk about."

He walked past the tan boy and was heading to the door. The latter placed his leg on the bench in front of him, blocking the way. "I'll prove it to you I'm serious, Akashi." He retreat his leg and proceeded to push the redhead against the lockers, he leaned down. The redhead's hands pushed him hard to no avail as it didn't even budge the latter. Aomine kept leaning down, closing the distance between their lips, even brushed his lips onto the redhead's slightly. Akashi pressed his head back on the lockers as hard as he could, pushed the taller boy with every ounce of strength left in him after the extra practice, he struggled and struggled but it was futile.

Aomine paused and watched him briefly, their lips were barely touching each other's. They inhaled each other's air, which Akashi found suffocating. Aomine lowered his eyelids halfway and looked at the captain seductively. Right corner of his lips lifted upwards before he leaned forward, pressing his lips onto the smaller boy. A small whimper escaped the redhead's lips. He grinned some more and licked and sucked the redheads lips earning a few protest moans, and pain on his shoulder as Akashi dig his nails into the flesh, almost drawing blood. Ignoring the pain, he licked the redhead's teeth demanding entrance. After a few fail attempts he raised his hand and pinched the redhead's nose, while still kissing him. Akashi soon gasped for air. He wasted no time and thrust his tongue into the other's mouth. He licked every surface of the hot cavern, not missing a spot. He then rubbed his tongue against the redhead's, making it involuntarily move with his own. They were at it for a few more minutes before Aomine stopped and released his grip around the captain, who was now panting hard through his swollen lips.

Akashi glared up at the tan boy, then left the room without saying anything. They didn't talk for a few days after the incident, except during matches. The tan boy would watch his captain's every movement. The way he moved his lips when he was telling the rest of the team his strategy. The sweat rolling down his body nearing the end of the games. The way the muscles on his arms flexed when he was dribbling the ball. He paid attention to every detail and it made his blood rush to his face and to a certain place. Akashi was still doing his job as point guard flawlessly, even Aomine didn't slack and he came to practice every time, reasons were unknown to the rest, who thought the ace was probably just bored doing nothing. He was even giving his all in the game even though it wasn't necessary. And naturally they won every single of the match, crushing the other teams mercilessly.

It was soon graduation day and the Generation of Miracles were gathered together in their usual restaurant, having their last meals together as teammates. They were each saying good bye and good luck, lots of emotions and tears from the model to the sixth man. Their manager left early because she was leaving for her vacation with her family first thing in the morning tomorrow. Kise followed suit right after because of his modeling job that started in an hour. Kuroko and Midorima had to come home early to celebrate some more with their families. Murasakibara asked Akashi to walk home together which was refused immediately by the ace. He then cleared his throat and corrected himself by saying he had something to talk about with the captain.

"What is it, Daiki?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm glad you were still motivated until the end."

"Geez, can you take your mind off of basketball for once?"

After a few seconds pause the redhead spoke up. "Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Huh? No, I guess?"

"Good, I want you to come to my house."

"What the hell!? What for?" Aomine started to worry. Did Akashi tell his family about the incident a month ago? Was the reason he asked him to go to his house because they were going to butcher him? That might be an exaggerate or might as well be not.

Akashi watched the nervous tan boy whose eyes were shooting him a lot of questions that he couldn't ask due to his throat drying. "Don't worry, Daiki. You're not going to be tortured or anything you may be thinking right now." The captain's voice was surprisingly soothing.

"I wasn't worried, geez. What are we waiting for then?"

A smile graced the redhead's lips slightly. It was replaced with a frown a moment later, doubts started arising which was unusual.

"So?"

They reached their destination and Aomine sat right down on the bed without asking, smell so familiar to the ace filled the room. The delicious smell of his captain that he got to breath in from close that night. The redhead stood a few feet away from him, Aomine could almost see a slight uneasiness on his face, though once he blinked he wasn't sure if he did see it anymore. Akashi slowly approached him and was now standing in front of him. He looked up and was curious what the boy was up to as he just stayed there without saying anything. He wanted to grab the lithe body and lifted the shirt to reveal the smooth skin he had almost never seen even in the changing room.

"Daiki." The authoritative voice rang in the silent room sweetly, which made Aomine struggle to suppress his growl. "I have to punish you for what you did to me."

"Huh, punish-?" Akashi cut his sentence by pushing him down the bed, leaning over him and caging him in between his hands. Before he could grasp what was happening Akashi crushed their lips together. Akashi was kissing him with force it made him flinch in pain and almost pushed him away if he didn't enjoy the touch he had been longingly waiting for. He raised his arms and wrapped it around the captain's head, pulling him down to make the force even greater which he very much enjoyed. The redhead bit his lower lip hard it drew blood, he moaned in pleasure. Their tongues soon clashed in battle for dominance, he let Akashi win and soon the redhead's tongue was licking the inside hungrily.

He let Akashi dominate the hot kiss until his tongue movement slowed down indicating he was getting tired. Seeing this as a chance he switched their position and pinned Akashi down, who protested for a short while. He hummed and moaned while devouring the smaller's luscious lips. He moved down to his neck leaving trails of saliva and marks, earning a loud moan on a certain spot. He moved back to the spot and attacked it with his tongue, he sucked the skin hard and bit it, leaving a bright red mark that would for sure stay for a week. He quickly unbuttoned the redhead's shirt and proceeded to move down to his shoulders and even further to his chest and stomach, ravishing the skin and leaving more marks all the while. He looked up at the blushing redhead and smirked. He scanned his eyes across the pale body that was marked all over, it was enough to make his member twitch impatiently. His captain was still clenching the bed spread, seemingly enjoying the previous action. He proceeded to kiss his lower abdomen then went back up while planting butterfly kisses and slightly dragged his lips across the hot skin. "I hope you won't get mad at me for going all the way, Seijuurou." The redhead shot his eyes open at the mention of his given name. He kissed the swollen lips hard while spreading open the smaller boy's legs, pressing his member against his gently, made the both of them moaned.

They had to be thankful as there were no one around near the redhead's room as screams and loud moans filled the room and the hallway nearby.

Days after Aomine was back in his house. Akashi stayed in his room for a few days as his legs weren't strong enough to move around, and the pain on his back wouldn't go away anytime soon. And he couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse as to why he was wearing a scarf in the summer. As soon as Akashi felt better he started packing and departed to Kyoto. Despite the great distance between the two's houses they still spared their times to visit each other during the weekends, easing the pain of missing each other. They weren't sure how exactly it started, but they had been going out ever since that other night. Maybe love can develop from simple pleasures, or maybe not.

* * *

**If you managed to read until the end, please leave a review? Thank you~**

Sorry for the weird and awkward English. No matter how many fics I've read, it didn't help me as much as I wish to write one xD

And I should've titled this one 'Just for fun' instead huh? Hoho anyway I still can't get to update the next chapter for that story since I ran out of ideas and I honestly wanted to get right to action, that's why I wrote this story!~


End file.
